FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to an article comprising a conductive material, preferably a conductive polymeric material, which may be used, for example, for modifying, e.g. joining or repairing one or more substrates. In particular the invention relates to such articles, preferably in the shape of tapes, in which the flow of electrical current, and also the heat output of various parts of the article are specifically controlled.